


Otter Out of Water

by ShapeShiftersandFire



Series: Two Four Two [1]
Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Gen, shapeshifter AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-24 03:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShapeShiftersandFire/pseuds/ShapeShiftersandFire
Summary: Rapunzel is an otter who's never been in water. Flynn finds this funny. She does not.





	Otter Out of Water

She’s an otter that’s never been in the water. Flynn finds this funny; Rapunzel, very much so, does not. It’s not her fault she’s never been out of the tower, or that the first time she actually _did_ go in the water, it’s because their lives were at risk.

But he gives her that smarmy smile of his and nods to the stream in front of them. “And now you can be a real otter. Go on. Frolick.”

Rapunzel scowls, not at Flynn--though she should--but at the stream. Shifting has been difficult before this, what with all that hair she was carrying around. Now, her hair is short and brown and matches her otter self perfectly. She’s sure it’s going to be easier this time, much easier, but something is stopping her. She looks to Flynn, “Aren’t you going to join me?” but he’s already settled down as a wolfdog under a nearby tree, head on his paws, watching her with a smile.

He waves a paw at her. _Nah, all yours, Blondie._

Rapunzel sticks her tongue out at him before turning back to the stream. She takes a breath. And shifts. And it’s so easy. In no time at all she’s gone from two legs to four, her hair isn’t causing an issue, and without hesitation she plunges into the stream.

Swimming is easier this time, too. Otters are incredibly streamline and she can ride the current with ease and a finesse she never knew she had. She breaks the surface and rolls onto her back, letting the stream carry her along until she has to swim back to her starting point and go it all again.

She watches Flynn from the water as he lazes under the tree. He’s smiling and he’s got one eye cracked, watching her from afar and looking rather content. Rapunzel slips out of the water and shakes herself off, then hops up the bank to where Flynn lies under the tree and lays down beside him.

Flynn turns his head and Rapunzel swipes her paws over her whiskers. “Had enough swimming already?”

“For one day,” she says, and finishes cleaning her face before she settles into a nap against his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Rapunzel | river otter  
> Flynn | wolfdog


End file.
